


The Real Pandora

by BlackFalteringMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito
Genre: Late continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackFalteringMoon
Summary: Pandora, a magical jewel. Magic is something to come across now and also very complicated. Always unpredictable, of course it won't stay in the same form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late updates, inspired by the manga Heart No Diamond. (°▽°) Oh and this is just a draft, opinions wanted.

"Kudou! It's late! Go to sleep already! Don't make me go over there and take away your cases!"

Shinichi winced at Haibara as she reached a high note on the phone.

"Hai, hai, Oba-san....."

Shinichi trailed off as he turned off the phone before Haibara yelled.  
He looked up to gaze at the moon from his Study. 

(Hello, author here. For clarification, Shinichi is in his study/library.)

'Tommorow is the full moon. And I'll be at the clock tower heist....'

Shinichi smirked on the thought as a glimmer of scarlet danced on the side of his eyes as moon beams shone on them before he closed the curtain.

 

Shinichi shifted on his place on the couch as he heard a faint yell echo in around the library followed by a bang.

Annoying.

He scrunched his eyes as the words came a bit clearer and opened an eye to read the time from his phone. 8:30. He had time to sleep in. It was Saturday and there were no plans and no cases excluding a single one that he was actually looking forward to. A rare day from him. No Black Organization, and no dead bodies for once. (His house was always protected from his luck for some reason) Absolute haven, giant coffee supplies, the whole Sherlock seires (and more), and some other stuff like his favorite case files (plus a few old unsolved ones lying around).

 

"SHINICHI! YA BETTA 'PEN T'E DOOR!"

(Aahahahahahaha- I can't write *drops phone* someone help me)

 

Shinichi jumped as he heard another loud yell before a *clack* came from downstairs. He grumbled and switched on a nearby lamp for light to sit up.

"...I knew I shouldn't have told Heiji where the spare key was. He's probably-"

The sentence was interupted as the door burst open and Heiji came steaming in the room with a cup of coffee.

"SHINICHI! HAVE YOU BEEN SKIPPING YOUR MEAL-"

Shinichi sighed as he felt Heiji's glare burn on his head.

"Maybe, anyway. Calm down. It's too early in the morning."

Shinichi yawned as Heiji shrugged and handed Shinichi a cup of coffee.

"Where did you get the coffee?"

It tasted a bit foreign than the usual coffee Heiji usually buys for him making him scrunch his eyebrows to focus on the taste.

(I give up on the accent. I'm sorry. But, if someone is willing to convert my sentences please put in the comments or something.  
Please. Thank you.)

"Hm? Oh, well it's this new place Kazuha dragged me to. I think it's pretty good. Plus, it was nearby the hotel we're...."

Heiji stopped talking to look at Shinichi relaxed on the couch infront of him whilst reading a case file with heavy eyes.

"....YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT! And when was the last time you REALLY slept? You look like a zombie!"   
Heiji sighed and took a seat on a empty spot on the couch.  
"Haibara was right. You really can't look after yourself."

Heiji squinched his eyes as he tried to the shallow light Shinichi was reading in. Shinichi looked over his case file and kicked Heiji lightly. Heiji groaned at the childish action and got up to open the curtains to let some light in.

"I can work just finely you know. Anyway, why are you really here Heiji? You already checked up on me a few days ago. And close the curtains, it's too bright outside."

"....KUDO! You need to go outside. Jeez, Haibara told me to drag you outside. She says you've been holing yourself here and living off coffee."  
'That demon.' Shinich thought as he looked Heiji i the eye.  
Heiji leaned down at Shinichi acusingly before pulling Shinichi off the couch.   
"WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE!"

"But the public is going to swarm me!"

Shinichi tried to release his hand before Heiji led him out of the Library.

"Well, we can always avoid or start talking now! Argh-Kudo! Stop struggling-Ah! I know."

*click*

"Eh? Heiji, wha-"

"There. I locked the library. Now. Go outside! We're getting you real food!"

Shinichi groaned before going to his room to change.

 

\----------///

"Ah! Welcome to Almond's Cup of Tea!"

"Now, that wasn't too hard." Heiji said as he and Shinichi entered the cafe passing the server while answering with a polite "Hello".

"...."  
Shinichi turned away from him and pouted.  
"If I was going to a cafe I could've brought a novel at least."

"You need to socialize other than reading you're novels and stuff. Come on Kudo, what do you-"

"Coffee."

Heiji deadpanned and pushed Shinichi to a seat.

"Just sit down. I'll order."   
Heiji sighed and got a spot in line.   
'....I think I'm spoiling him...'  
Heiji moped as he looked at Shinichi relaxing at their table.

\-----later

 

"Hey Kudo, what do you think of the hiest note? It was released on the news this morning."  
Heiji sipped his tea and passed Shinichi a written copy of the note he made.

"The note was also chocolate scented and had chocolate written in kanji."

"Hm," Shinichi looked at the note and broke it down.

(....I'm sorry if your expectations are not met if you don't like the note and that it is pretty easy to read but....I tried. And that's what counts! ٩( ᐛ )و

(The light illuminated by a see of dark. The the blue of the sun ice only to melt of the moon."

 

Lampu murup dening weruh saka peteng. The biru srengenge mung kanggo nyawiji saka rembulan.

 

-Kaito Kid (*puts doodle. And perfect*)

P.S.  
You guys over think things too much.

 

Shinichi sighed and looked at Heiji with a smirk.

It was easy.  
A bit too easy. 

'He's loosing his touch.'  
"Heiji, the hiest starts at 11:30 p.m., at a rock musuem that has recently opened a new exhibit."

Heiji raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper.

"And why? I don't do hiest notes Kudo. Author says I can't. Because if I did, her efforts of your 'cool persona' thing she might edit later will go to waste. Ah, unrevised stories and story amatuers... Plus, we need an explanation."

"What?"

"...just explain already dang it."

\---___\\\\\\\\___\

 

And cliff hanger. I don't explain things.

 

\------/:::///:::/

 

\---

\--/-

\-----

\----

Just kidding

\---//////////

 

"The note is in Javanese, KID kinda revealed that with the chocolate. Also, you can translate it with Google."  
Shinichi showed Heiji his phone with the translation.

*crack*

Shinichi looked confused at Heiji as he put his head down.

"What was that?"

"My pride. My pride has been cracked."

"....well, anyway. The blue of the sun ice is actually an ice cream. It's sold at an ice cream place next to the museum. It would be closing though. And right when the full moon come up just to give the Kaito Kid fans a chance to buy and such."

Heiji thought through the explanation. It seems logical enough. (I've been craving candy. And I have no idea on what type of hiest not to do. Please someone help. Oh and Beta wanted.)

"Hey, Kudo. What is the name of the museum?"

Shinichi gave a blank look as Heiji answered with an anxious look.

"Do you really want to know?"

(OOC actions maybe coming. Well, I say the actions are pretty good.)

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-Kudo! Just answer it."

".....simply rocks."

Heiji's eyes widened as he leaned in. 

"What?"

"The museum is "Just Simply Rocks!"

Heiji looked dissapointed and gave Shinichi a unsatisfied look.

"Okay Kudo, what's the real name?"

"It's literally "Just Simply Rocks!"."

".....are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What a terrible pun," Heiji thought on how all the clues pointed to the answer. "KID's loosing his touch. Jeez, after 'Conan' stopped appearing he's getting lazy.

"Yeah......well the pun wasn't that punny."

"Shinichi. What are you-"

"Water you talking about."  
Shinichi smirked and held up his glass of water.

"NO!"

 

\------///

And end. I'm lazy. Sorry if the update took long. And don't worry, all the action stuff and the things that you're looking for are in next chap. I needed to take things slow and slowly introduce things so we're all up to date. Thank you all for sticking with me.


End file.
